dinosaurfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FlightRewritten/Cretaceous Park: The Scoop on Why Jurassic Park Sits on the Wrong Side of the Scientific Accuracy Scale
Everyone has heard of the Jurassic Park trilogy and the newer Jurassic World. The first and fourth movies were historic, shattering box office records and getting people back into dinosaurs; in fact, it sparked the discovery of Scipionyx. But despite all of the love the movies constantly get, is it truly accurate? Are the dinosaurs pictured correctly? Do these dinosaurs deserve their place on "Jurassic" Park? Well, the answer is. . . No. The movies got most of the facts wrong. A list of these inaccuracies is shown below, along with a brief explanation on how this is wrong. #The Velociraptors were big, scaly and referred to as Velociraptors. These "killer Velociraptors" were not Velociraptors at all, but a closely related, larger cousin called Deinonychus. ''The raptors portrayed in the movie were ''Velociraptor antirrhopus, which is simply a discarded, earlier name for the Deinonychus when it was placed in the Velociraptor wastebasket genus. And the feathers? Studies in 2007 of a true Velociraptor's ulna revealed quill knobs- proof that this small dromeosaurid had feathers and that a close relative of it probably did, too. #The Dilophosaurus was small, had a frill, and spit venom. Dilophosaurus WAS small compared to other larger theropods, like Tyrannosaurus or Carcharodontosaurus. It was far from tiny, though. At 23 feet long this early Jurassic carnivore dwarfed most dromeosaurids like Velociraptor and Microraptor and some oviraptorids like the dinosaur that gave that group its name. There is also no scientific evidence that it had a frill, but it did have two crests on its head most likely used for display. And it was certainly non-venomous, as there is no evidence of this either and there is no evidence that any other dinosaurs were- besides the small carnivore Sinornithosaurus. #Almost all of the dinosaurs were from the Cretaceous. Not much to explain here, except that the Cretaceous and the Jurassic were two totally different periods in the Earth's history. Only the Dilophosaurus, Compsognathus, and the Brachiosaurus were from the Jurassic; every other dinosaur featured in the movie lived during the Cretaceous. #There is no evidence that the Compsognathus lived in packs. Velociraptor did. Deinonychus definitely did. Coelophysis lived in herds by the hundreds- but no fossils have been found that prove that the famed "compies" from the Jurassic Park movies lived in social groups. #The plot that dinosaurs have been recreated and bred on a park for the public to see is absolutely impossible. DNA of the dinosaurs themselves are needed to create them, and DNA breaks up over time. The oldest DNA that is still able to be used to recreate the animal that left it is 700,000 years old, and dinosaurs went extinct 65 million years ago. Today, recreating dinosaurs is far from plausible and in 1993, the year the first Jurassic Park movie came out, it was even farther away from happening. And so that wraps up my argument against Jurassic Park's scientific accuracy. Fun Fact: This was the most polite way I have ever pointed out Jurassic Park's inaccuracies. Category:Blog posts